disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreaming Up!
Dreaming Up! is a daytime parade that will premiere on April 15, 2018 at Tokyo Disneyland, as part of the park's 35th anniversary celebration. It will replace Happiness is Here Parade, it features Mickey Mouse and his Disney Friends take Guests to a world of fantasy and imagination as the five units and 13 floats immerse Guests in the many wonders of the Disney dream. The resort's 35th anniversary promotion, titled "Happiest Celebration!", ran from April 15, 2018, through March 20, 2019. Development Dreaming Up! presents these stories through a spectacle fleet of fantastical floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Dreaming Up!. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disneyland Paris’s Disney Stars on Parade and Hong Kong Disneyland’s Flights of Fantasy Parade, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Walt Disney World Resort and Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. On March 16, 2018, Tokyo Disney Resort rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Dreaming Up!, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Tokyo Disneyland to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Unit Dream Up! – Dreams can take us anywhere (Mickey and Pluto) *Opening: Leading the “Dreaming Up!” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by winged horses. As the host of the parade, Mickey Mouse guides Guests into the world of dreams. Playful Dreams – Dreams that make us smile (Goofy) *Goofy's Magical Broom: Goofy rides a small magical broom adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland: Alice, the Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass. *Pinocchio: Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant Windmill, and the second has Geppetto riding a Giant Elephant. Dreams from the Heart – Romantic Dreams (Minnie) *Minnie's Magical Broom: Minnie Mouse, like with Goofy rides a small broom float adorned with ribbons. This time a Crown appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. Dreams of Enchantment (Chip and Dale) *Chip and Dale's Magical Broom: Chip and Dale ride another small broom float adorned with ribbons. The top features a Cupcake. *Belle's Enchanted Banquet: 2 Giant cakes make up this Banquet, which Lumière and Cogsworth host for Belle. *Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh and Piglet ride a giant mouse containing a huge jar of Honey, as a Queen Bee looks ahead of them. Tigger and 2 performers ride small springy mice floats behind them. Dreams Take Flight (Donald and Daisy) *Donald and Daisy's Magical Broom: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck ride the last broom float, which has a cap on top. *Big Hero 6: Baymax makes his first appearance at the Park, flying high with Hiro Hamada on his back over a large bridge. *Mary Poppins/Peter Pan: The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Mary Poppins gracefully floats high over houses near Big Ben, and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. *NTT DoCoMo Sponsor Float: The logo for the company is depicted on a huge drum. Show facts *'Songs featured:' **'DREAMS CAN TAKE US ANYWHERE:' ***"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND:' ***''"March of the Cards"'' / "Alice in Wonderland" / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" **'PINOCCHIO:' ***''"Give a Little Whistle"'' / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee" / "I've Got No Strings" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'BELLE'S ENCHANTED BANQUET:' ***''"Belle"'' / "Be Our Guest" / "Something There" **'WINNIE THE POOH:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' **'BIG HERO 6:' ***''"First Flight"'' **'MARY POPPINS/PETER PAN FINALE:' ***''"You can Fly"'' / "Let's Go Fly a Kite" See also *Pixar Play Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Tokyo Disneyland entertainment Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Mary Poppins Category:Peter Pan